tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Vortex (AU)
This page is for the alt-future ex-Decepticon interrogator. For his main-universe counterpart, see Vortex Vortex always gives you a ride to remember - in your nightmares! He takes an evil, cackling delight in trapping Autobots inside him and taking them on a spinning, dizzying flight of death-defying aerial stunts. As the Combaticon interrogator, he finds it an extremely effective - and enjoyable - way of doing his job. Autobots are easy prey to his techniques: Vortex grabs them off the ground, lifts them in the air and attempts to coerce them into divulging secrets. When Vortex is finished with the Autobots, he lets them plummet to the ground. A free ride from Vortex is definitely not worth the price. In Kaman Aerospace SH-2G Super Seasprite helicopter mode, Vortex can attain a speed of 300 mph. His range is 1200 miles. He can whirl his rotor blades fast enough to create wind funnels that spin at speeds of 200-300 mph, powerful enough to lift a locomotive off its rails. He can suspend himself in the air in almost any position, which allows him to direct these funnels anywhere he wants. In robot mode, he uses a semi-automatic glue gun. It shoots capsules of highly adhesive liquid that will cement anything it hits to anything its target touches. Vortex combines with his fellow Combaticons to form the giant robot "Bruticus." Although Vortex's wind funnels can be a devastating weapon, its use reduces his maneuverability and leaves him vulnerable to attack. It also subjects his rotor blades to extreme stress and possible metal fatigue and fracturing. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Starscream's Brigade Vortex was one of the five renegade Decepticons liberated by Starscream in the Air Commander's latest attempt to unseat Megatron. As an element of their imprisonment, they had been reduced to mere personality components, so Starscream installed them into abandoned World War II military vehicles. The transplant caused the vehicles to immediately reconfigure themselves: Vortex in particular went from being a Chance Vought F4U Corsair"Starscream's Brigade" shooting script to being a helicopter, before turning into a robot. Starscream called them "Combaticons" and announced their names as they transformed, but they didn't recognize him. Nor did they feel particularly indebted to him for their release; in the end, Starscream only guaranteed their loyalty though having given them bodies bereft of energy absorbers, so they would be dependent upon him to refuel. While their first missions for Starscream were initially successful, the Stunticons' intervention meant the brigade's defeat, and Megatron exiled all six to a remote asteroid. The Revenge of Bruticus Vortex and his fellow Combaticons soon escaped the asteroid and invaded Cybertron, defeating Shockwave's defenses as Bruticus. After Onslaught modified the space bridge to pull Earth into the sun, the Combaticons were attacked by unknown forces, which were actually holograms. Vortex was quite happy, as he loved sneak attacks. Once again, however, the Combaticons were defeated by outside intervention, as the Autobots and Decepticons temporarily allied against the renegades. While Megatron allowed the Autobots to believe the Combaticons had been destroyed, he secretly had Bruticus (and his components, we guess) reprogrammed to serve more loyally. Aerial Assault Some time later, the Combaticons set a trap for the Aerialbots, and Vortex attacked them alongside Dirge. He was eventually shot down by Air Raid and retreated back to Megatron's Giant Purple Griffin, which the Aerialbots eventually discovered. In the ensuing battle, Vortex took control of a few of Megatron's jet fighter drones, but didn't fare particularly well anyway. The Combaticons then tried to merge into Bruticus, but were defeated by Superion. B.O.T. Afterwards, Bruticus was blown to pieces by Defensor, and Swindle sold Vortex's parts. What a friend. Vortex and the other Combaticons were eventually repaired just in time for Bruticus to be defeated again. MUX History: Vortex was once defeated in combat by Lady Jaye. Ask him about it sometime. From out of sword range. In 2006, Swindle and Vortex attacked Fort Knox, but we driven off by the US forces there with the assistance of Weaver Delta. OOC Notes Logs/Posts The End of the War * "The Mech That Sold The World" - The trek is at an end, as the survivors finally meet back up with Optimus Prime. * "AU: Apotheosis" - Megatron plans to blow the Well of Allspark... and consume what emerges to become a new Primus, or so he claims. The survivors have other ideas. Players * CalihexInmate plays Vortex for the Apocalypse World TP. References * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe Category:Apocalypse World characters Category:Characters Category:Combaticons Category:AU-Decepticon Assault Infantry Category:AU-Decepticons Category:TP-only characters Category:Transformers